


檐上雪遇花 第十二章

by lirarara



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, zyl48 - Freeform, zyl水仙 - Freeform, 花雪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirarara/pseuds/lirarara
Summary: LOFTER文章《檐上雪遇花》第十二章 补肉





	檐上雪遇花 第十二章

檐上雪遇花 第十二章 终于吃到了  
面对忽然袭来的温热气息，傅红雪有些局促。他还是头一次以这样的姿势与花无谢离得这样近。他微微抬头便能看见那人笑得眉眼弯弯，在距离自己不到三寸的地方，凝神望入自己眼睛。   
傅红雪下意识垂下眼帘，想要转过身去，花无谢快他一步按住他肩膀，没给他喘息的时间，就把吻移到了唇上。  
久违的触感让傅红雪一时没有想起要反抗，给了花无谢可乘之机。无谢半个身子伏在傅红雪胸口，用最绵密柔长的吻纾解自己长久以来的念想。他看见傅红雪垂下眸光的一瞬间，心跳得快极了，他从没想过自己会看见纯情的实体。眼前这个貌若冰冷的男子，其实是个不知道怎么面对情窦初开的人。  
花无谢撬开傅红雪的薄唇，舌尖扫过那人的齿列，感受身下之人无法掩饰的震颤。傅红雪只觉得眼前迷茫得厉害，一股暖流自下腹窜起。还有自己无法把控的轻喘自喉间溢出，轻轻地一声，同时撩拨了两人的心。花无谢吻得更加深入，他吸吮着对方的津液，不断以舌尖在那人口腔中扫过，听着傅红雪时不时的闷哼，他恨不得把他揉进自己身体里。  
不知不觉花无谢收紧了手臂，将傅红雪揽进怀里，一双手也不安分地开始上下摩挲，自己吻得投入，摸得顺手，小兄弟渐渐抬了头。两人的身子紧紧贴合，傅红雪感受到一个硬邦邦的东西抵在了自己腿间……  
“吭！”花无谢被傅红雪一个使力掀翻在床侧，磕碰到床沿发出不大不小的一声轻响。傅红雪没给花无谢抱怨的时间，他觉得自己从未像这一刻这般狼狈和羞赧，他用力蹭了一下已经被吻至红肿的双唇，顾不上红到快要滴血般的俊颜以及凌乱的发丝，翻转起身便朝屋外冲去。  
“诶小雪——”顾不得这次是真碰疼了的伤口以及猪肝色的脸庞，花无谢赶紧想要叫住那个如受惊小兽般慌张逃开的男人，可惜傅红雪这次是毫不犹豫地跑掉了……  
唉！都怪自己这不争气的小兄弟，怎么暴露得如此之快，自己还未尝够那人甘甜的味道呢！花无谢瞧着自己兀自挺立的下半身，无奈地躺回床榻上。  
不过，小雪吻起来真的太甜了……即便自己现在处境尴尬，某个得了便宜还卖乖的小公子依旧望着床帐傻笑了起来。他的小雪……从前自己可未曾如此深入地吻过谁，从陶醉中缓缓回过神的无谢想着。  
确切来说，一直认为自己钟情于倾城的花无谢，骨子里也是个痴情又纯情的人。这么多年来认定了只爱一人的他其实情感上的经验也是少得可怜。面对可能是今生唯一一次真正的动心，他完全靠着感觉和本能摸索着前进。  
对傅红雪好是本能，吻他，想要与他做那种事，完全是感觉。  
啊……原来我是想要对小雪做那种事……  
终于想通了这件事的花无谢，终于知道要害羞似的再一次红了俊脸。

傅红雪从花舞轩出来几乎是用逃的，这是他自己未曾想过的情状。自己行走江湖多年，从来没有因为情愫萌生的状况而觉得有些无法面对。花无谢吻他，是自己默认了的，可是当吻越发深入，情况变得有些难以把控。他觉得自己颤抖得厉害，不是讨厌，而是……而是想要更多，想要更进一步……进一步什么自己却又说不清楚。  
那人对自己的吻，从轻柔缠绵逐渐变得激烈起来，当他双手拂过自己的肩胛与后背，自己竟然觉得是那样的舒服，每一个毛孔都逐一张开，每一寸肌肤都在轻轻渴求，希望那人再用力……  
一直到跑到湖边，被迎面带着水气的凉风一激，傅红雪才发现自己衣衫不整，外罩被扯开泰半，本来紧扣着的领子也不知道是何时被解了开来。  
花飞扬懒懒散散晃悠到湖边的时候，就看见了令自己对自己性向产生怀疑的一幕——二哥那个保镖（此时他深感怀疑），正眼含水汽，唇瓣微肿，发丝凌乱，衣襟不整，一脸茫然地轻拢衣衫……咳咳，那人本就面如莹玉，气质凛然，浑身上下禁欲万分，此时此刻身上破绽百出，就跟红梅初绽风雪便至，枝头花梢无不冷中带香，风情从那不曾被外人窥见的蕊中缓缓凝泻，简直叫人欲罢不能。  
花飞扬没察觉自己正呆呆傻傻地瞧着一个男人愣神，自己这样子却被大哥花满天撞了个正着。  
“……”自家弟弟怎地都成了痴人……花满天瞧瞧这个再看看那个，一丝戏谑从眼里嘴角流露出来。他悄悄靠近还在发怔的三弟，然后猛地拍上花飞扬的后背。  
“啊——！”花飞扬从着了魔般的怔忡中回过神，附带一声惊呼。  
和他有一段距离的傅红雪听见这边的动静，扭转过头来，看见了面红耳赤的花飞扬，和开怀大笑的花满天。他有些惭愧，不知是是不是自己这不成体统的形象成了笑料。傅红雪迅速整理好衣衫，然后站定瞧着花家兄弟走来。  
这边花飞扬来不及抱怨花满天吓唬他，已被大哥带的行至傅红雪身前，连忙手忙脚乱地正色起来，花满天瞧他那样子更想笑了。不过碍于傅红雪在场，还是整肃了表情，对傅红雪道：“傅公子。”  
傅红雪抱了抱拳，权当行过礼了。  
花飞扬还是有些不敢正视眼前这个明明风骨气质中都透露着侠气的男人，于是别别扭扭地也拱手行了个礼仪。  
傅红雪也没有太过介意对方的态度，抬腿便欲离去。  
花满天赶紧叫住他，“傅公子请留步，时候不早了，不知傅公子这是？”他很清楚近来傅红雪都住在自家二弟房内，今日花家上下都已经去探望过花无谢。他那二弟福泽不浅，大难不死必有后福。而且，他也乐得有个人能全心全意照顾自家弟弟，只是不知道这傅公子为何这个时辰还在湖边闲晃，他可从来不觉得傅红雪是个有夜半游湖情调的人。  
此时风从湖那头吹来，傅红雪停下脚步，不知要如何回花满天，他素来不会对吹着湖风的凉夜有任何感觉，此时却觉得有些冷，抬眼看向花家大少爷和花无谢口中的三弟花飞扬，有些讷讷，“我……我出来吹吹风。”  
花飞扬瞧眼前男子清冷疏离的态度不禁有些失落，可这也是没办法的。早就知道二哥的这位保镖是个不爱搭理人的主，不过抬眼看向那人，又的确被他周身散发的干净又禁欲的气质给吸引，鬼使神差地就对傅红雪道：“傅公子之前也受了伤，不知伤势如何了？上次都怪我和大哥赶去得晚了些，让你和二哥受了伤。”  
花满天怪异地打量了自家三弟一眼，自己这个情商从来不在线的弟弟今夜这是开了什么窍，对着一个并不熟稔的人嘘寒问暖起来。而且他那是什么表情，从刚才自己就感受到一种违和，自己这从来没脸没皮的三弟也知道害羞了？花满天自问是不是自己太敏感。  
傅红雪心里不禁有些感谢花家老三转换了话题，“不劳三公子费心，傅某伤势本就不严重。有灵姑子姑姑的妙手医治，现在已经全然好了。”不用向他二人解释自己大半夜在湖边吹冷风的原因自是最好。  
花满天垂下眼，思考了片刻，便也不追问傅红雪，朝他拱了拱手，“傅公子也是伤病初愈，而且明日还与灵姑子姑姑有约，不如早些回房歇息吧。”花满天知道有些事情自己知道便是了，当局者迷也不需要旁人过多插手。想到这，又转头看了看还在那自顾自别扭的三弟，“飞扬，你也是，早点回去歇着吧。明日记得练功，我可不想下次父亲再考你时，你还是没有进步。”  
傅红雪闻言想到用过晚膳后灵姑子告知自己关于腿疾的事情，不由得心神全然平静了下来。不论怎么说，已经答应了灵姑子明日前往湖心岛，先不要想太多有的没的吧。  
花飞扬则是有些无辜地看着自家大哥，不明白自己是哪里又触到了大哥的家长神经，怎么忽然就开始督促自己练功了，真是莫名其妙，说好自己是大人了不需要他来管自己的呢？

这厢边，花无谢哀怨地瞅着房门的方向，在心里一个字一个字地数着时间。这个小雪真是的，出去多久了怎么还不回来。完全没有为自己先前的行为产生一点点反省。喜欢一个人，自然是希望多与之接触，这种接触当然要是全面的。他花无谢不是柳下惠，他不可能满足于浅尝辄止的亲吻。  
小雪被自己亲吻之后流露出的茫然又害羞的神情还是时不时在脑中闪现。那人雪白的皮肤渐渐被染红的景色也太过美好了。一个人在床上一会开心一会幽怨的花无谢根本没发觉自己现在就像个思春期少年一样呆呆傻傻，一个人沉浸在妙曼的幻想里，不知不觉睡了过去。  
傅红雪回到花舞轩时，灯油已燃到底，那人睡得正香，嘴角还带着一抹笑意，看上去甜丝丝的，还有点傻乎乎。是的，花无谢给傅红雪的感觉就是甜。最近越发觉得离不开这人，看着花发呆的时候也能想到这人弯弯的嘴角和灵动的瞳眸。  
但是今晚被这人压在身下那一瞬间，他很明确地认识到这人和自己一样，是个男子，他的力量不比自己弱，还有快要化为实体的欲望，让自己感到了猝不及防。就算两情相悦，傅红雪在情啊爱啊上还是欠缺经验的。他有些局促地回想着先前发生的一切。  
好像自己其实不讨厌被花无谢亲吻，只是今晚……有点太过了。  
瞧着花无谢的睡颜，傅红雪生不出半分怨气，他也是成年男子，深知花无谢的行为代表了怎样的想法。只是自己还没有准备好，爱情他拥有过，与人鱼水交欢也不是没有，但是和男子，这还是第一次，他觉得自己根本没有准备好。花无谢的唇很柔软，被他亲吻的时候自己其实一点都不讨厌。但当一切变得深入，触电般的感觉从四肢百骸冲入大脑的时候，他开始害怕，害怕一切不可收拾。但是此刻，在昏黄光晕中浅笑着深眠的这人，还是让他无法离开他身边。  
鬼使神差般，傅红雪在花无谢身边躺下，在静谧的夜里感受着身边这人的平缓呼吸，他感觉心情渐渐平静下来，他也决定不去思来想去那许多无谓的事情。自己不是早就下定了决心吗……

早晨第一声鸡鸣之后花无谢就缓缓转醒，可能是伤病期间休息得太多，昨夜又开心得紧，他竟是一夜无梦。睡得好让他醒过来之后精神倍佳，只迷茫了一下，就感受到身边温热的触感——有人躺在自己身边。  
那人沉沉睡着，微微朝自己肩上靠着，乌发散落在自己颊边，双手叠放在肩旁，露出皓白的手腕，白色的中衣微微敞开，让自己略一偏头就能瞧见他形状好看的锁骨和白皙的胸口……花无谢无法抑制地咽了口口水，然后感觉到自己身下某个部位开始不受控制的挺立起来。  
花无谢缓缓侧身贪婪地盯着眼前人，睡着的傅红雪没有平日里的戒备，舒展的眉间让他骨子里的少年气透了出来。  
花无谢伸出手，轻轻在那人精致的五官上描绘着，从他俊挺的鼻梁，到他略显苍白的唇。然后，还嫌不够的花无谢，倾身印上那人的唇。  
先是轻啄那人的唇，见他还闭着双眼睡得香甜，不禁生出了恶作剧的心情。小雪啊小雪，你可别怪我，这是你自己送上门来的！花无谢捧过傅红雪脸颊，加深了吻的同时，另一只手不安分地抚向身下人的腰肢。无谢壮着胆子把手探入那人中衣，感受着掌下温热的触感。他早知道这人瘦，可没想到腰竟会这么细，光滑的肌肤像是有吸力一般，让无谢欲罢不能，他顺着那人劲瘦的腰缓缓向上摸去。  
“唔……”傅红雪似是被恼人的抚触给扰了清梦，眉头微微蹙起，喉中想要宣泄这种不适，可是嘴却被人给堵了去，茫然地闷哼了一声。花无谢瞧着他渐渐染上红霞的肌肤，觉得自己这次是玩火把自己给玩进去了，到了现在，让他停下来几乎是不可能，而且，他和小雪已是两情相悦，只是……趁着小雪睡着下手，是不是有点不厚道……花家二少看着和自己脸贴脸的俊美脸庞，把那最后一点理智也抛诸了脑后。  
身随心动，花无谢一边继续着亲吻，一边在傅红雪身上点着火。傅红雪的唇瓣被吻得久了，显得水润粉嫩，让花无谢欲罢不能，他低头轻轻啃咬着傅红雪柔软的唇，随后继续向下埋首于那人颈侧舔吻着。  
傅红雪就像坠入了一个醒不来的梦境，他感觉热度自身体深处不断发散出来，虽然并不难受，却是有什么亟待纾解。他能感觉到有个湿哒哒软绵绵的东西，沿着自己的脖颈在轻轻地游移，有些痒痒的，又有些令人倦怠的舒适，甚至让他不愿醒来。  
花无谢感受着身下那人在逐渐放松，不禁暗笑，看来自己吻得他很舒服，他有些着急地解开那人领口，在他形状好看的锁骨上留下一个个浅红色的印记，然后来到缀着两颗红梅的胸前，毫不犹豫地含住那人小巧的凸起，轻轻啮咬。  
傅红雪终于感觉出不对，敏感之处被人啃咬，触电般的感受沿着胸前伴随着刺痛击中了他。“啊……”地低吟出声，他终是缓缓睁开眼。花无谢止住动作，他不想错过那人醒来的瞬间。  
二人在幽微初明的晨光中对视，傅红雪抬头望进花无谢深情的凝望中，此刻有什么东西在他的心中轻轻地松脱开来，他必须得承认，自己喜爱这人盈盈笑意的样子，喜爱他微红着脸颊掩饰羞涩时微微抿起的唇角，还有贴着自己的胸膛下面鼓噪着的真实有力的心跳……于是他缓缓抬手抚上那人渗出薄汗的额角，轻笑一声，“你这样，可真不像大伤初愈。”  
花无谢被本来便由于情潮涌动而变得更加生动的傅红雪迷得七荤八素，此时此刻看见自己心心念念的笑容，更是无法忍耐，“小雪，你愿意……”傅红雪的回应是拉下了他的头，献上了自己的吻。

阳光渐渐掠进房间，一阵阵低低的呻吟与急喘回荡在室内。两人十指交握，不断重复着急切的亲吻，花无谢心底深处那种燥热和震颤仿佛借由双手的抚触传给了傅红雪，他不断挺动着，让自己愈加深入那人的身体。傅红雪在最初的不适过去后，渐渐放松了身体，让花无谢进入得更深。他不是不排斥，但是感受着肌肤相触的亲密感觉，还有身上那人温柔的情意，他终于还是决定接受这一切。  
一旦真正放松，感觉便好似被放大了一般，些微的刺痛、借由药膏在自己身体内抽插的器官猛地刮过一处，傅红雪没能忍住忽而炸开的快感，闷哼出声。花无谢察觉到身下那人的变化，于是更加卖力朝那处顶去。  
“啊！你……！”傅红雪不知如何形容此时的感觉，他的双腿被大大地拉开，随着花无谢的动作二人下身紧密地贴合在一处，黏腻的肉体撞击声在快感涌上的间隙窜入他的耳膜，让他身上的红晕不断加深。  
花无谢看着傅红雪有些无法承受快感一般摇晃着头，眼角泛红地不肯看向自己，以及为了不发出声音而轻咬着下唇的皓齿、隐忍着的喘息和闷哼，根本无法控制自己狂猛的动作，这时候他根本毫无技巧可言，只是一味去顶撞那个一碰触到，就令身下人颤抖个不停的地方。  
“啊、嗯！”傅红雪有些无法承受不断急促从下腹涌上的感觉，他的眼前一片空白，后穴不断收缩着，浑身没有一处不颤抖着，前端被刺激得不断流出轻薄的液体，然后被贴着紧紧挤压着，一阵阵酸楚又酥麻的感觉涌向那处。  
花无谢低下头去叼住被那人咬得既红且肿的下唇，舌尖在傅红雪的口腔中不断舔舐，一丝来不及被咽下的唾液缓缓滑下，顺着脖子在枕边留下一小滩湿渍。  
“唔、唔！”唇被堵了去，那人俯下身与他接吻，两人身体严丝合缝地叠在一处，下一秒，腰被紧紧箍着拉向那人，身体的撞击发出不小的一声，“啊！”傅红雪蹙着眉，感受着疾风骤雨一般的顶撞，不时发出无法抑制的声音。

床榻的咯吱声不知响了多久，终于在两声压抑着的呻吟中停了下来。花无谢趴在傅红雪身上不肯起来，他瞧着那人短失神的眸子，舔去滑过他眼角的生理性泪水，然后以鼻间轻轻磨蹭着那人仍然滚烫的面颊。“小雪，我喜欢你。”  
傅红雪缓缓从高潮的冲击中回过神，感觉到那人的性器仍然埋在自己身体里，不禁轻颤了一下，轻蹙着眉咬住自己的唇把脸偏向一侧，“你好了没，好了就出去。”  
花无谢哭笑不得，自己明明在深情告白，他却说这样煞风景的话……可他也实在撩人得紧，眼尾含羞带怯地扭头过去的样子，好似云霞轻掠心湖，又仿佛是小猫的爪子不轻不重地在他心尖上挠了一下，自己某个部位有些不受控制……  
“唔！”傅红雪难以置信地扭头瞪他，“你怎么……！”花无谢无奈又尴尬，谁让你这么美啊，“小雪，再来一次好不好？”  
下一刻，就被傅红雪一脚踹下了床榻。


End file.
